Punk'D?
by SwaggerXMuffin
Summary: When rocky and cece and the gang end up in L.A they go on there biggest adventure yet drama,enemies and relationships will be put to the test but when they find out it was all a prank how will they react? RUNTHER DECE TYNKA Oc'S needed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bus trip to l.a

"CECE WAKE UPPPP!" I scream about 3 times into my lazy best friends ear,AKA cece avery jones.

"what? rocky? It's 4:am" cece mumbled ,as her eyes where half open.

"first of all its 9:00am ,second where going to be late for shake it up and third…..WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SHAKE IT UP!" I practically yell as cece gets up… man that girl is lazy.

_**Cece's POV**_

I quickly got changed into my blue jeans and put on my favourite tee, then applied one last touch of lipgloss as I get a text from…Gary? That read:

**From: Gary wilde**

**To: Coco jones**

Hey** Coco!**

**Shake it up is having a new system were we get all the dancers to go on a bus to come pick u up frm ur house and take you to the studio… b out standing on park road in 30 minuites, take bus 165 tell ur friend Rikki. cya there! **

**Gary Wilde **

Its been 7 months and he still hasnt learned our names! Oh well…

"Hey rocky , Deuce, ty and gunther want to come with us….something about gettinng Gary back" I say.

"sure the more the merrier!" rocks smile's (she's just happy Gunthers coming..)

30 minuites later…

"hey chicas"deuce calls

"Hey Deuce"I say.

"wheres gunther? –and tinka and ty…." Rocky asks.

"over there" deuce points. As ty comes up to the three

"Hey sis ,martin and red" ty says in his "cool" voice. Gunther slid past with a smirk whipped across his face.

"I am gunther " gunther slids past Gunther.

"and I am Tinka" tinka smirks

" and ve are…The HESSENHEFFERS!" they both finish doing jazz hands at the end

"Hey were just in time for the bus" rocky says as our bus pulls walk inside the bus rocky looks that I think about it I am pretty sleepy….

**ROCKYS POV**

Right now im super tired…cece looks as if she where to pass out any second we started to talk for a little feeling more tired each Cece finally blacked out,so did deuce and ty out and 2 minuites later I started feeling sleepier and sleepier and berfore I knew it I blacked out too…..

11 hours later…

**Cece's POV**

"kristen stewart!" I yell as I wake up finding everyone asleep!.I look at my watch 10PM! WE MISSED THE SHOW!

"rocky ROCKY ROCKYYYYYY!"I scream into rocky's ear. I wonder how she does this everyday…

"WHATTTTT!" she hiss'

"we over slept and missed the show! Its 10pm" I explain

"w-we ov-ver slept? What if I never see my parents again- or our school? and what about collage? every one nows when you over sleep you cant get into a good collage, -cece what about harvard? my dreams,MY DREAMS CECCEEE! MY DREAMS! An-" rocky starts .

"rocky don't hypoventerlate its fine… ill just call my mom and she'l find us you go wake up the others." I say dialing her number.

"Hello? Mom?" I say, as I put my mom on loud speaker.

"CECE WHERE ARE YOU? I've been worried sick." My mom says on the other line.

"mom we slept on the bus for like some hours,missed the show and don't know where we are!"rocky taps my shoulder.

"one second mom" a quickly say,as I turn to rocky.

"what rocky ? im on the phone trying to help us and your- " I mutter.

"Cece…. I asked the bus driver where we are and uhhh… were kinda IN LA! Rocky spits out.

"W-W-WHAT?!" both me and my mom say together.

"jinx" rocky whispers.

_**So what did ya think? R&R**_

_**swaggerXmuffin TTYLXOX**_


	2. Home Sweet Home

_Chapter 2: Home sweet home…_

"OMG THIS IS GREAT! We can audition for shake it up L.A that new show ,dance ,dance ,dance attack and by our own labradoodles and get a bea ch house ,meet taylor launt-" Cece starts.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! LA? WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? OBVIOUSLY YOU WERENT THINKING OTHERWISE YOU WOULD HAVE ENDED UP IN L.A AN-" georgia yells across the other end of cece's phone.

Cece covered the phone with her hands and whispered to rocky "I forget she was still there". she uncovers her hands off the phone.

"mom what should we do?im lost… -Oh and I was joking about the whole shake it up L.A thing " cece innoccently jokes.

"Of course you where cece….look I have a really big case to solve right now I cant come….but I know who can! I have a cousin called rosie she unfortunatly died last year but her daughter ,kristin and her son max can pick you guys up..i ll call her now .You guys just get off the bus and wait where you are..ok?" she says, relived.

"ok great!"cece smiles.

**Rockys POV**

"bye mom"I hear cece say hanging up the phone.i feel some ones hand on my shoulder I turn around slowly.

"AHH" I scream to see a t ugly revolting creature which was.. eww …..ty.

"ty? Your awake"I say confused.

"sis we all are…" he getures to everyone who where all awake.

" yeah and we heard where in L.A!" Deuce says with his signiture goofy smile.

"mom says we should gett of the buss before its midnight and it 11:58pm so lets go." Cece mutters as she motions us to go.

As we get off the bus a swanky car pulls up to us and a girl and boy come out.

The boy was tall ,straight brown hair, green eyes. kinda cute. The girl was about ceces height she had blonde curly hair and brown eyes.

"are you cece?" the boy asked pointing to me.

"n-no im rocky cece's friend ..that's cece"I say pointing at her.

"oh well we heard you guys needed a lift- oh im max by the way and this is my lil sister kristin ill show you the rest of the gang at home."he smiles.

"nice to meet you max,avery. Oh this is deuce,ty, you met rocky and this is gunther and tinka" cece says pointing at each of us.

"it's nice to meet you all uhh shall we go?"he says as we all nod our heads..

**Deuce's POV **

All the way home cece was just talking to that boy whats his name? max… saying how she love's his car and how nice he was…ok ill admit maybe I have a crush on cece and maybe im a little jelous of max but I just want her to notice me…

**15 minuites later…**

"well guys were here and umm our house is small , so it might not be what your used to but if your not comfortable then ill get you guys a hotel…."Max says concerned.

"max that's really sweet of you but where no millionaires! what you have is what you have were happy to stay with you all" rocky says.

"ok good well here we are" he smiled as we pulled up to a cosy looking house that was painted blue.

As soon as we got in I could smell a home cooked meal being made he showed us into the living room which had a sofa a rocking chair AND A THE NEW MEGA COSOLE! Im sure in hevan right now. Cece dropped her bag.

" Ahh its good to be home!" cece said whilst making herself comfortable on Their rocking chair.

_So what did ya think?R&R Oh and thanks for your reviews guys I know I don't get many which is ok with me ,as long as you like the story im happy sooo KEEP READING!_

_XxX SwaggerXmuffin XxX_


	3. Oc's NEEDED!

_**Oc's needed**_

_**Hey guys, for the next chapter im putting in a few oc's soooo I wanted to ask you fanfic writers/readers to PLEASE HELP ME! All you need to do is fill out the oc form which will need to be set out like this…(im doing my own as an example)**_

_Full name_: _Avery Amelia Jones_

_Age_:15

_Pesonality:_ shy,funny and friendly.

_Features_: Green eyes,brown curly hair, pale skin

_Hobbies intrests_: playing piano, reading and writing.

_Likes/dislikes_: likes playing the piano,dancing and dislikes seafood and country music.

_Relationship to the gang_: cece's cousin.

_Crush:_ Deuce

_Additional info__: _None

_**Just keeping the entry short soooooo please help and keep on reading..**_

_**XxX SwaggerXmuffin XxX**_


	4. Meet N Greet

_Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all your ocs I will be using all of your oc's at some point of the story so don't worry if I havent in this is Wednesday (tomorrow)so you still have a chance to create an oc._

**Chapter 3: Meet N Greet**

_CECE'S POV_

"why don't I introduce the gang to you all?" Max says as we all nod our heads

"AVERY! JOE! ALEXANDRA! SCARLETT!" Max shouts.

A girl with pale skin, green eyes and chocolate brown ,curly hair suddenly comes rushing down the stairs.

"Did Dad call? Did he tell you about becky? how is she? Umm who are these guys?" the girl says as see's us.

"This is Cece your cousin and some of her friends oh by the way guys this is Avery,my younger sister. Why don't you guys just chat for a while whilst I go get the others? One second" Max says as he makes his way out of the room.

"So your Avery it's nice to meet you im Cece and this is Rocky my friend, Ty her brother and Deuce my friend." I introduce as tinka butts in

"umm hellooo? forgetting some of us"She says as she points to gunther and herself.

"oh and this is gunther and tinka" I say in a anoyed tone.

"umm im good how about you guys" I say as everyone nods in comes in with 2 girls and a boy.

One girl had Blue eyes,Honey blonde hair and fair skin and the other girl had Wavy blonde hair that stoped at her shoulder blades, Blonde eyes, Fair skin and a petite boy had short blondish brownish hairand Blueish grayish eyes.

"Guys this is Alexandera" max said pointing at the girl who had wavy blonde hair.

"this is scarlett Alexandra's friend that lives nextdoor" he countiued pointing at the girl with blue eyes.

"and this is joeseph but we just call him joe for short" he finished pointing at the boy.

"Hi" Everyone said.

"OMG SCARLETT! Don't you remember me im rocky? I added you on friendme as a penpal remember?" Rocky jumps.

"oh yeah YOUR ROCKY BLUE?! OMG!" Scarlett smiles as they both start to chat.

"so umm why don't I show you were your all sleeping" Max said as he leads us upstairs.

"Well the girls can sleep in Avery's boys can sleep in joe's If you have any problems you can talk to kristen or Alexandra and scarlett who are oppisite your rooms and im downstairs in the basement."Max explained.

"Wait vhat about our clothes? Vhat shall we sleep in" Tinka asks concerned.

"Aunt Georgia just sent some suitcases now,she phoned me up saying your clothes are all there." Kristen explained popping out from nowhere.

"where where you kristen?" Max asks.

"umm nowhere just in the basement working on a project' kristen says.

"oh okay ... Avery, joe show everyone where their rooms are." Max avery and joe show us their rooms.

_ROCKYS POV_

Avery showed us her room which was btw HUGE! She had a window seat turned into a bed a big book shelf which had gotta hold like 1000000 books and drawing and posters around her room.

"So this is my room,I'll get some mattresses and sleeping bags for you guys to sleep on one se-" avery started.

"Vhait we don't need matresses"tinka says as she pulls a few bow's out of her hair. That straight away inflated into 4 we all stand their with our mouths wide open.

"well okay then.." Avery says in shock.

_TY'S POV_

Joe led us to his room which was awesome, I mean the dude had like 120 of the new mega game concels.

"Dude your room's tight" I say looking fly (as always *wink*)

"thanks man" Joe says.

"Hey guys I see we should kick off this party by spying on the girls " Deuce says with a goofy smile.

"nah we cant do that, we'd have to have some kind of an air vent leading to the girls room so we can hear them…..OH WAIT we do!"Joe smiles revealing the airvent.

"lets get this party started! "I say with a smirk.


	5. Boys Vs Girls Round 1

_**Hey guys just a short chappie for you all! Enjoy oh and belle6900 and romancefanficnerd ur comments seriously made my day ur awesome 3**_

Chapter 4: Boys Vs Girls round 1

_**CECES POV**_

"what should we do? im soo bored" I say.

"why don't we play a game how about truth or dare?" Avery says smiling.

"sure im in ? tinka?" I reply

"yeah ok" rocky says as tinka nods her head.

_**DEUCES POV**_

We heard the girls saying they were gonna play truth or dare this ought to intresting.

"Deuce I cant hear anything your hogging the vent"

"shhhhh!" I mutter.

"Ummm cece truth or dare?"avery smiles.

"uh truth?" Cece says.

"Who do you like out of all the boys in the house?" Avery smirks.

"umm this is a tuffie im not sure really I kinda have a crush on these two guys.."

"SPILL IT! which two boys?"Rocky questions.

"D-deuce.."cece says embarresed by the girls ooooo-ing. I admit Im siked that she likes me.

"And M-max….cece smiles. Wow I did not see that coming.

"ok Tinka truth or dirty dare" Cece asks

"I vill pick… Dare….?"Tinka says .

"I dare you to go lick something in the boys room."Cece smirks

"I VILL NOT DO THAT! I JUST VONT" Tinka screams.

"ok I think we shouldn't play this game" Rocky says.

"Hey avery what are you staring at?" Rocky asks looking at avery .

"uhh nothing hey girls lets go have a snack then we'l come back and SHARE LOADS OF PERSONAL SECRETS"avery says screaming the part on the end.

"aw man there gone.. but until then we'l wait…"Joe says.

_**AVERYS POV**_

"Girls I have some news for you all soo keep it boys have been spying on us.I saw the airvent open and heard deuce Joe gunther and ty slightly laughing."i say.

"but what those boys don't know is that were not stupid like them" I countinue .

"Hey you guys thinking what im thinking?" cece says

"PAYBACK TIME" we all say together.

"jinx!...again" rocky says.


	6. Game Set and Match

_Chapter 5_: Games set and match

_**DEUCES POV**_

I cant belive it were actually spying on the girls and were not caught yet!

"So girls what should we do now?" rocky smirks.

"guys there back c'mon!" I say.

"ooohhh goody!" gunther smiles (freak)

"lets talk about….boys!" cece all the boys smirk.

"yeah and how their SO STUPID AND SMELL LIKE DOGS" avery smiles.

"yeah once I caught ty eating what he thought was some chocolate,it turned out to be something from the back end of my aunt shelly's dog." Rocky laughs.

That was it we are not stupid I've had enough.

" Guys lets go to the girls room I wanna teach em a lesson." Ty says angrily.

_**ROCKYS POV**_

"WE ARE NOT DOGS!" the boys say as they barge in.

"vhat are you talking abouvt?" Tinka says innocently.

"were talking about you guys calling us stupid dogs we heard you from the airvent" ty says.

"OH! So YOU WERE SPYING on us!" avery shouts.

_**JOES POV**_

Uh oh our cover is blown the girls are gonna kill us.

There was a long pause then…

"GIRLS….GET EM" Avery says as the girls chase us with water guns that lets just say wasn't filled with water…

"AHHHH" we all scream as we start running round the place

_**CECE'S POV**_

That will TEACH THEM for spying on us!

"CECE NOOO SPARE ME NOOO IM SORRY" deuce says as I point the water gun directly at him.

"I'll spare you…if you do something for me…" I say.

"ANYTHING!" Deuce beggs

"tell me if this is true…" I say as Deuce makes a puzzled look.

"d-do you l-like me –more than a friend.." I spit out.

"umm to be honest yeah…" Deuce says.

"Deuce.. kiss me"I ask.

Deuce leaned in and before you knew it our lips were an inch away…Our lips toched and just in that one moment it felt like huge were flying everwhere.

"Cece will you be my girlfriend?" Deuce asks.

"yes…" I say as I put my head on Deuce's.


	7. authors note

hi guys many of you want Dece and runther moments ( which i like totally understand!)  
so should i leave out tynka and put ty and tinka with your awesome oc's?  
please review or pm me what you think cause im so confuesd.. Thanks!  
~ SwaggerXMuffin 


End file.
